Story critic: Amazing world of Gumball
by fantom fiction
Summary: This is where I read and rate stories, this one is just stories from the TAWoG archive, if you want, you can suggest a story for me to read and rate.
1. Chapter 1 BlackAcez

**Hello everyone, this is fantom fiction, I will be reading stories on the Archive, and reading/rating them, I am saying now, for those who know me, I am a cool, funny kind nice dude, but that disappears now, I am going to be fair with the story reviews, but I am not going to be nice if it isn't a good story, now, I would first like to interview my good friend BlackAcez's story "Family Ties" it is a story about Gumball and Carrie's adventures with their children, mainly about their children.**

Rating: 8/8

Review: This story is a brilliant combination of everything I love and more, it is an awesome action story, with slight romance, some suspense and a lot of other things, if I were to suggest one story to read, it would be his. The things I love most, is how he finds a way to evenly combine all of the OC children and make it feel like a real life type of thing you'd see anywhere. Another thing great about it, is how it can transition amazingly from a heart-felt family moment, to a whole action scene, to a romance, to comedy, to another action scene, and then right back into a family moment, it is beautifully portrayed as an amazing story in which the author takes a lot of time and care to make sure that is is the perfect story or chapter for his viewers. But, the one thing I love most about the story, is how it is just his first, and already he makes a valiant effort to keep it up to date, and make it awesome. It also has a lot of adult jokes that don't go unnoticed, yet, he makes it a great story for children and adults of all ages to read.

Summary: This story, is a great one, especially if you like comedy, action, romance, drama, suspense, and almost anything else, it combines effort and skill, which makes it amazing to read, and it blends in so perfectly with the show, that you'd think it would be Gumball's future.


	2. Chapter 2 Lexboss

_**The love **_**by**** Lexboss**

Rating: 4/8

Review: I only got up to the end of the first chapter before I stopped reading, to be quite honest, I didn't much enjoy it. Gumball seemed too childish, the first chapter, he denied playing with Darwin and Anais, which would never happen in the show. Plus, he said that he would much rather play with Nicole, in the show, he tried hanging out with his mom to get back at Anais, and he didn't like it, so, it didn't really stay true to the story. It had some noticeable errors in spelling, and some of the sentences got mixed up, and things like that.

On to the positives, I liked this story for the effort it showed. It had a slightly interesting plot line that would make it a sort of side story to read, which means it wouldn't be on the top of your "To read" list. But, it gave out a glow of effort, which I really respect in authors. But as I said before, Gumball wasn't in character, which made the story kind of hard to handle. I would have enjoyed it so much more if Gumball was, in fact, in character, it would have made the story much more enjoyable. Though it was nice how he acted childish, many readers would have wanted him to act his own age, and the story itself was rushed. One second you're in the living room for the introduction, next second Nicole is up in Gumball's room cheering him up.

Summary: It was an enjoyable story, but it could have had more "In character characters" so to say, it had a good effort of detail, but the big thing about it was that it was hard to follow.

**Feel free to suggest a story you want me to read.**


	3. Chapter 3 schwarzekatze4

_**Darwin's first**_ **by schwarzekatze4**

Rating: 6/8

Review: The author did a great job on this story, I loved it. The only thing keeping me from giving it and 8/8 is the fact that she didn't keep some characters in character. It shows qualities of GumballxPenny(though only for a brief moment) DarwinxMasami(not directly) and DarwinxCarrie. It was very enjoyable to read, even though it was only one chapter long. I thoroughly enjoyed it. The thing I really like about it, was the detail put into it, the author made their writing where you could see the scene happening in your mind, they used a very good writing structure, and formed a nice plot, it was very easy to follow, and you never got lost or confused. Though, there were sometimes when I found myself re-reading a part, but that's it.

But as I said, the characters needed to be more in character. Carrie(emo as she is) isn't nearly as emo as she is in this story. Darwin was only barely out of character, only slightly noticeable. Most of the time, I found myself re-reading parts of the story just because I enjoyed it. It was definitely a great story for the forum/archive or whatever you want to call it. But, that's about all that was wrong with it, other than that, I enjoyed reading it.

Summary: It was a very enjoyable story, I loved every second of reading it, the author portrayed a good amount of effort, and what good effort it was. The only thing wrong with it, was the characters not being in character. Other than that, I would highly recommend it.

**Feel free to suggest a story for me to read/rate**


	4. Chapter 4 GumballWatersonzz

**_Click Click_ by GumballWattersonzz  
**

Rating: 3/8

Review: I didn't enjoy this story, first, it was much too short, second, it was rushed. It tells of how Gumball came to be crying in his room all because of a small prank on his school involving a confetti bomb. It starts with him hearing all of his friends and family downstairs yelling, he is crying, so his prank must have gone bad. Now, here's where I start to hate the story. I wouldn't mind that the story was short, or that it jumped straight into itself with very little description, but this is the most out of character scene I have ever seen. Gumball reaches into his drawer and pulls out a gun, not just any gun, a 380. Revolver, this is very out of character, first, when did Gumball get the gun? It's like he was waiting for that moment. Second, he is the most optimistic person in the show(Right next to Darwin) I hated that part of the story.

Now to the positives. I like the thought of it, the plot would have been much more interesting if it was more descriptive, had in-character characters, or if it went into more detail of what went wrong with the prank, maybe even if it was longer. But still, it was just barely in the tiniest way possible enjoyable.

Summary: This story is telling the very small tale of Gumball's suicide, in which he shoots himself. It is very rushed, and very non-detailed.

**Feel free to suggest a story for me to read/rate**


	5. Chapter 5 sunblast x

_**The ninja**_** by sunblast x**

Rating: 5/8

Review: This is a story that describes Gumball at school, he meets two new friends that seem to be able to help him. It is a good story, and I enjoyed it, the only thing from not giving it a higher rating is the Gumball was way out of character, and there were a few punctuation mistakes, but that's it. Overall, it was a good story. It's plot-line itself seemed to feed interest to the reader, but, there were some parts of it that were rushed. But the biggest set-back to the story was _only_ the out of character. Gumball seems to be "Not a morning person" though in the show, he seems to be fully awake and happy in the morning. He also seems to be annoyed with Anais, and seems to detest her. He also seems to be more, what's the best word, _serious_. This is another bad thing about the story. Originally, Gumball is one of the most joyful characters in the show.

I would recommend this story to a lot of people, just not people who can't handle non in character characters.

Summary: This is a very good story, just some very small errors. Gumball seems to be more serious, which seems to make it a bad story, other than that, I would recommend it to a lot of people.

**Feel free to suggest a story for me to read/review.**


End file.
